kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Curse of the Pharaoh
"Let's Play Curse of the Pharaoh" is the 29th episode of the 2nd season of Kaeloo, and the 81st overall. Synopsis Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Pretty embark on a quest to find the secret of eternal youth. Plot It's a normal day in Smileyland. Mr. Cat is reading a newspaper, Stumpy is playing a video game and Quack Quack is eating yogurt. Suddenly, Kaeloo shows up, holding a sheet of papyrus with hieroglyphics on it. Mr. Cat gives her a crayon and tells her that she must color within the lines, thinking that it is a coloring page, only for her to correct him and explain that it is an ancient papyrus dating from the time of a pharaoh, so they will go find his tomb in the desert. Mr. Cat refuses to join her quest, and Pretty shows up. Kaeloo tells her about the quest, and Pretty isn't interested... until Kaeloo mentions that the pharaoh knew the secret of eternal youth. Pretty immediately changes her mind, saying she has free time since her sister is exercising, and she does not want to look like her mother if she grows older. Stumpy says Egyptians were lame people, but Mr. Cat disagrees, because they worshipped cats. He then mentions that Egyptians had a technique for removing brains from bodies via the nostrils. He offers to demonstrate on Stumpy, only to decide that he doesn't have one. Mr. Cat walks away laughing, and Stumpy only understands the insult after he leaves. Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Pretty go to the desert. Kaeloo warns them that they might have to deal with several dangers. She mentions scorpions, causing Pretty to scream and Stumpy to make fun of Pretty, and rattlesnakes, causing Stumpy to scream and jump into Pretty's arms, and Pretty to drop him on the floor and wipe her feet on him. They start their quest. After walking for one boiling hot day, one freezing cold night and another extremely hot day, Stumpy decides that he has had enough and is going back home, but when he takes a few steps, he gets stuck in quicksand, which he thinks is a "dark force". He begs his friends to help him, but they ignore him. Stumpy points out that all the supplies are in his backpack, and the others quickly pull him out. Eventually, they reach the tomb, only to be stopped by a stone cat, who says that to gain access, they must answer a question without saying the words "wallaby" or "platypus". The question is "Where did you go on vacation?". Stumpy almost answers that they went to Australia, where "there were a lot of wallabies and platypuses", but Pretty hits him on the head with a baseball bat before he can. Quack Quack answers with "Quack", and they gain access to the tomb. Kaeloo thinks that they will all catch horrible diseases and suffer, much to the annoyance of Pretty, who thinks she has better things to do. Multiple ropes are horizontally suspended inside the tomb. Kaeloo warns the others not to touch any ropes (the ropes will trigger traps if touched), only for Stumpy to run by, cutting all the ropes with a knife. He escapes unharmed, but the others are impaled with arrows (which they treat as a mere annoyance rather than serious injuries). Stumpy, thinking Pretty got a facelift, tells her that she looks like a character called Mercedes in a movie known as "Night of the Cannibal Dummies". Pretty whacks him with a golf club, sending him flying onto a rock, which turns out to be a button that opens a secret passage. They find the sarcophagus, and open it to find a mummified yogurt. Kaeloo realizes that the pharaoh was a yogurt. Stumpy and Pretty fight over who will get it. Stumpy almost picks it up, but Kaeloo tells him that if he removes the yogurt from its place, traps could be triggered. He uses a trick he saw in a movie: replace the yogurt with an acorn, so the removal will not be detected. He succeeds, only to decide to eat the acorn. The trap is triggered, and the four of them try to run away, only to be sent flying by an explosion straight back to their part of Smileyland. Fortunately, Stumpy apparently brought the yogurt along, but the joy is short-lived as Quack Quack eats the yogurt. He becomes a zombie, as it was apparently cursed. The episode ends as Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Pretty sit on top of a tree and wait for the curse to wear off, which Kaeloo says may take several years. Characters Main Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Pretty Minor Characters * Mr. Cat * Eugly * Talkmyhead II * Sheep Trivia * This episode reveals that Pretty is afraid of scorpions and Stumpy is afraid of rattlesnakes. * This is the third time where Quack Quack is turned into a zombie. The first being "Let's Play Trap-Trap" and the second "Let's Play Scaredy Cat". * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. Gallery Unnamed (9).jpg Hothothot.jpg Download (9).jpg Maxresdefault3.jpg Unnamed.gif|Stumpy's way of thwarting traps BBF48F2F-2BB6-4FC3-A0D3-D8CC420895ED.jpeg 0B30A603-F1BD-45E6-9CD6-6F6C38A9F69F.jpeg Languages:[https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_la_malédiction_du_Pharaon'Français'] Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Mr. Cat as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character